


[ART] Walking In Your Footsteps

by julchen_in_red



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Dinosaurs, Drabble, Family Bonding, Fanart, Gen, Godparent Harry Potter, HP Next Gen Fest 2019, Harry Potter Next Generation, Museums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-12-17 00:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21044960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julchen_in_red/pseuds/julchen_in_red
Summary: Harry wants to be the kind of godfather who would make his own godfather proud. He knows he’s got big shoes to fill.





	[ART] Walking In Your Footsteps

**Author's Note:**

> For Prompt G2 from gracerene: "Harry's not exactly sure how to be a godfather, but he knows he wants to be a damn good one."
> 
> Grace, I had so much fun making this. Thank you so much for the prompt! <3
> 
> Gratitude beyond measure to M and L for their inexhaustible daily encouragement, and to M especially for art guidance and fic betaing.
> 
> Many, many thanks to the mods for running a wonderful fest! <333
> 
> Jurassic facts from [Wikipedia](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jurassic)
> 
> The dinosaurs shown are meant to be from the Late Jurassic: Stegosaurus, Diplodocus (a small one, granted!), and Allosaurus.

“You know Teddy doesn’t need an extravagant outing, Harry, he’s just thrilled when you visit.” Andromeda handed Harry a cup of tea and sat next to him at her table.

“I know, but I feel like a godfather should do that sort of thing. He’s old enough now that I could be taking him places. I just don’t know where to go.” Harry pushed some toys aside to clear a space for his cup and frowned into the steam. “I want to do this right.”

Andromeda laid her hand on Harry’s arm. “He adores you. You’re doing fine. Have a biscuit,” she added in a voice Harry obeyed reflexively. “Teddy, sweetheart, please move your toys so Harry can have his tea without terrible lizards.” Andromeda winked at Harry.

“They’re not _lizards,_ they’re _dinosaurs,_” Teddy sighed with weary exasperation that told Harry Andromeda enjoyed this joke often. Teddy walked a Muggle plastic dinosaur figurine to Harry’s cup and made it lean over and sniff the tea as Harry watched. The dinosaur flinched with noisy dislike and bounded away in Teddy’s hand, growling exuberantly.

“Where did you find these, Andi?” Harry picked up one of the figurines and examined it. “They look…vintage,” he said diplomatically.

“Ted bought those for Dora when she was about Teddy’s age. She loved them. I always thought she might like to have them again someday when she…” Andromeda paused, lips pressed. “Well, I brought them out of the attic for Teddy, and as you can see, he never puts them down. I taught him all the names Ted taught Dora, but I don’t remember much else. Ted was the dinosaur expert.”

“I only know a few myself,” Harry mused, lining them up. “Stegosaurus, Brontosaurus, T. Rex...See how all their tails are dragging on the ground? Scientists know better now how they actually moved.” Harry found Teddy watching and listening. “Teddy, show me how you think a T. Rex walked.”

Teddy clambered from his chair and stomped upright toward Harry, arms held stiffly in front.

“But now we know they really stood like this, with their tails up for balance.” Harry stood and crouched forward with playful aggression, then lunged at Teddy and scooped him up, growling against his belly as Teddy shrieked.

“Do it again!”

“My tea’s getting cold,” Harry protested, but he snarled under Teddy’s chin to make him giggle.

As Harry reared back with mock ferocity to chomp on Teddy’s hand, Andromeda said, “Harry, it looks to me like you and Teddy might enjoy seeing real dinosaurs together."

“Yeah?” Harry asked the turquoise-haired child kicking joyfully in his arms. Teddy crooked his fingers into claws and roared.

Harry grinned. “Yeah, we can do that.”

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of the 2019 HP Next Gen Fest.


End file.
